saltcoverpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Bone Home Office
Home Box Office Inc (AFI /endi-biou/, mais conhecido como HBO) é um canal de televisão premiado, subsidiária da Time Warner. A rede oferece dois serviços pagos de televisão que são transmitidos vinte e quatro horas por dia para mais de trinta e oito milhões de assinantes nos Estados Unidos: HBO e Cinemax. Estes serviços incluem uma demanda em vídeo, o HBO On Demand e Cinemax On Demand, bem como canais multiplexados e feeds em alta-defininição. Internacionalmente, a assinatura com os produtos video on demand (vídeo em demanda) HBO On Demand e HBO Mobile, juntamente com as marcas joint ventures da HBO, chegam à aproximar os seus serviços para mais de cinquenta países. A programação da HBO é transmitida em mais de cento e cinquenta países em todo o mundo. Na américa latina, a HBO também é programadora dos canais Sony Entertainment Television, Warner Channel, AXN, History entre outros. História Em 1965, Charles Dolan estabelece uma franquia para construir um sistema de cabo em Baixa Manhattan. O sistema denominado por ele de "Sterling Manhattan Cable", que em português significa "O Autêntico Cabo de Manhattan", era o qual disponibilizava os serviços para os clientes. No mesmo ano, a Time Life, Inc. adquire vinte por cento desses serviços. Depois, Charles Dolan apresenta o "Green Channel", uma ideia de gestão para Time Life, sendo em 8 de novembro de 1972 a Home Box Office, a abreviada HBO. A primeira atração exibida na HBO foi Sometimes a Great Notion. A primeira atração esportiva exibida foi um jogo de hóquei da National Hockey League sendo exibido da Madison Square Garden. New York Rangers vence Vancouver Canucks, com o placar 5x2. A Sterling Manhattan Cable foi rapidamente perdendo dinheiro porque a empresa tinha uma pequena base de assinantes, com 20.000 clientes em Manhattan. A Time Life Inc. obtem 80 por cento de controle da Sterling Manhattan Cable, alterando o nome do sistema para Manhattan Cable Television, consequentemente ganhando controle sob a HBO em março de 1973. Gerald Levin substituí Charles Dolan, sendo Presidente e Principal Executivo na Home Box Office. Em setembro de 1973 a Time Life, Inc. completa a sua aquisição do serviço. Em 28 de dezembro de 1981, a programação da HBO é exibida vinte e quatro horas por dia e sete dias por semana. Em 1999, a HBO faz a primeira transmissão em alta definição do seu canal. Em 1983, a HBO produz o primeiro filme original, The Terry Fox Story. No mesmo ano, o canal estreia também estreia a primeira exibição de uma atração infantil, a série Fraggle Rock. Na década de 1980, a Home Box Office estava envolvida em vários fatos legais que envolviam sistemas de cabos submarinos e estatutos legais. Esses fatos foram impostos por leis estaduais e municipais que teriam censurado o HBO e outras redes de televisão por assinatura, por classiicarem a programação como "indecente". Em 1991, a Home Box Office passa a oferecer serviços multiplexados, com subdivisões dos canais HBO e Cinemax. Originalmente, a Home Box Office foi parte da Time Life Inc. Em 1989 a Home Box Office se funde com a Warner Communications, sendo uma subsidiária da Time Warner. A HBO adquiriu, conforme suas transmissões, uma característica de censura diversificada, pressionando o suavizar aspectos controversos em seus programas, permitindo, assim, temas explícitos, como violência, sexo e outras obscenidades. Várias atrações do canal HBO têm sido re-exibidos em outras redes locais dos Estados Unidos e de distribuição, geralmente depois de algumas edições, e alguns deles também estão disponíveis em mídias de DVD. O canal HBO tem operações internacionais na América Latina, na Nova Zelândia, na Hungria, na República Checa, na Eslováquia, na Romênia — e Moldávia —, na Polônia, na Eslovênia, na Croácia, na Sérvia, na Bulgária, na França, na Espanha, na Alemanha, na Itália, na Turquia, em Bangladesh, na Índia, no Paquistão e no Japão. HBO Films HBO Films é uma divisão da HBO, que produz filmes e minisséries. Embora grande parte da produção da HBO Films são criados diretamente para o mercado de televisão, como o filme "Witness Protection" e a mini-série "Band of Brothers" e "Angels in America", também tem ramificações em cinemas com filmes aclamados pela crítica como "Elephant" e "American Splendor". Estas versões para o cinema são normalmente geradas da Picturehouse, uma joint venture entre a HBO Films e New Line Cinema, ambos são de propriedade da Time Warner. HBO começou a produzir filmes em 1983 com sua bandeira HBO Pictures, seu primeiro filme, "The Story Terry Fox", também foi o primeiro filme produzido especialmente para televisão por assinatura. Outra empresa de produção cinematográfica, HBO Showcase (mais tarde HBO NYC) foi dobrada em HBO Pictures para produzir a atual empresa HBO Films. Produções da HBO Films são geralmente considerados de alta qualidade e inovadores. Os filmes produzidos pela empresa ganharam centenas de prêmios Emmy e Golden Globe, e também ganharam o prêmio "Primetime Emmy Award" de "Melhor Filme Feito para Televisão " em todos os anos 1993-2002, exceto em 2000. "Elefant" é o primeiro filme produzido pela HBO Films que ganhou a "Palme d'Or no Festival de Cannes." Filmes O canal exibe filmes que já foram campeões de bilheteria. Nele são exibidos grandes e recentes conhecidos filmes da Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Television International, Warner, New Line Cinema, TriStar Pictures e até mesmo de produções de estúdios independentes. 2011 Estão confirmadas as exibições das novas temporadas das série americanas “''Big Love''“, “''Segura a Onda''”, “''True Blood''”, “''Hung''”, “''Boardwalk Empire''”, “''Mad Men''” e “''In Treatment''”, além de um especial da série nacional “''Mandrake'“ e também estreias de séries nacionais como “''Mulher de Fases”. A minissérie “''Mildred Pierce''” entra na programação do canal como um dos destaques deste time de novidades. Além da estreia da série “''Enlightened''” - Trata-se de uma comédia de meia-hora de duração, que apresenta a vida de Amy,uma mulher auto-destrutiva que, após sofrer uma crise nervosa, entra em contato com seu lado espiritual. E também da esperada “''Game of Thrones''”. Mas não é só no mundo das séries que o canal terá novidades. Nos filmes, a HBO exibirá alguns dos maiores sucessos do cinema em 2010, como “''Alice no País das Maravilhas''”, “''Fúria de Titãs''”, “''Príncipe da Pérsia: As Areias do Tempo''”, “''Salt''”, “''A Origem''”, “''Resident Evil 4: Recomeço''” e “''Jonah Hex''“. Outros nomes de destaque são “''O Aprendiz de Feiticeiro''”, “''A Hora do Pesadelo''”, “''Zumbilândia''“ e “''Toy Story 3''“, entre outros grandes sucessos de bilheteria. Séries O canal exibe séries mundialmente aclamadas que contribuem em grande parte para o renome de qualidade do canal. Muitos desses programas são conhecidos, dividindo opiniões, por apresentar com pouca, ou nenhuma, censura temas como sexo, violência, uso de drogas, homossexualidade, entre outros. Séries como From the Earth to the Moon, How to Make It in America, Bored to Death, Hung, True Blood, In Treatment, Big Love, Entourage, The Pacific, Generation Kill, John from Cincinnati, Roma, Band of Brothers, Satisfaction, Crash e Spawn,Game of Thrones, exibidas atualmente e em anos anteriores estão entre os maiores sucessos do canal. Há também séries produzidas na América Latina como Epitáfios, Carnivàle, Alice, Mandrake, Capadócia e Filhos do Carnaval. Canais A&E Canal de entretenimento que oferece séries de ação, filmes e shows. AXN Séries e filmes de ação e suspense. Passará jogos do Cruzeiro Esporte Clube a partir de 2012. Bio. Único canal de televisão por assinatura dedicado exclusivamente a contar a vida de personalidades famosas, carismáticas e fascinantes que cativaram nossa civilização: estrelas de Hollywood, líderes do mundo, artistas, escritores, monarcas, desportistas, empresários, ditadores, vilões e muitos mais. E! O canal dos artistas, dos bastidores, de Hollywood e do mundo do entretenimento. HBO Max HBO Com uma programação incomparável e que valoriza suas Produções Originais, a HBO trouxe para o Brasil o mesmo padrão de qualidade que a colocou na liderança nos Estados Unidos. Ousadia, qualidade imbatível, histórias contadas de um jeito único que só o canal que inventou a TV por assinatura no mundo e está presente em mais de 150 países tem coragem de levar até o telespectador. Filmes campeões de bilheteria, vencedores do Oscar® , premiadas Produções Originais HBO, Séries Exclusivas e muito mais. HBO2 Agora em português. Oferecendo aos assinantes o melhor do cinema, das séries originais e do conteúdo esportivo da HBO, dublado. HBO Plus Mais opções de programação com shows espetaculares, boxe, maratonas de séries da HBO e filmes. HBO Family Um canal para relaxar com toda a família. Programação leve: filmes, séries e desenhos para todas as idades. Max HD Traz uma proposta audaciosa e inovadora que permitirá aos telespectadores desfrutar do melhor do cinema internacional, filmes e documentários que participaram de importantes festivais de cinema em todo mundo. Max Especializado em cinema independente e internacional. MaxPrime Canal com conteúdo diferenciado dedicado a exibição de filmes de ação, aventura, suspense, terror e séries eróticas. HBO HD Primeiro canal Premium no Brasil com conteúdo 100% em high definition. Máxima resolução de imagem, maior nitidez, maior sensação de profundidade, cores, texturas e detalhes como você nunca viu. Cinemax Volta ao Brasil no às 7h do dia 1 de novembro de 2010 , como canal básico e com uma programação reformulada. Ele agora fará parte dos pacotes básicos das operadoras de tv por assinatura. Sua programação consiste em atrações dos estúdios Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Television International, Walt Disney Pictures, Warner, produções de estúdios independentes, lançamentos de grande sucessos. Além disso, será dublado. History Documentários. Sony Entertainment Television Seriados, majoritariamente americanos. Sony Spin Voltado ao público jovem adulto, sua grade conta com seriados e animês. Warner Channel Filmes, séries e desenhos da Warner. Categoria:Emissoras de TV Categoria:Emissoras de TV dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Thyme Sarney Categoria:Canais de TV por assinatura Categoria:Emissoras de televisão com HD